I couldnt help but cry over my dear Percy!
by i2love2percy3jackson4and5
Summary: Sad PJO one shot!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeths POV

I do not cry and I hold my head high no matter how sad or no matter what happened I was the brave one that kept everyone together. I didn't cry when Bianca died. I didn't cry when Zoe died, I didn't cry when Thalia became a huntress or when I thought Percy the love of my life was going to leave me to become a god. None of those moments I cried but as I watched the life slowely fade out of Percys eyes I cried. "Percy Please come back to me!" I yelled at him even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I looked up and saw my friends there hugging me and saying "It will be ok" but when would things ever be ok again. How could things be ok without Percy to light up the room. How can I swim when the oceans arent light up by his life. Things would never be ok again. I heard someone screaming in pain and as I looked around to see who it was I realized it was me. I was crying over my dear percy because I would never hold him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! i am working out the kinks as I go so don't be to hash! only Constructive stuff will do! Love you guys hope you like this next chapter! (BTW this takes place like inbetween the books so lets just say no one is dead but a bunch of the new people are there! Thanks**

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth's POV:**

****When I walked into the Aphrodite cabin I was hit with a very strong smell of perfume. 'Hey Annabeth! Why do you have all of your stuff?" My friend Selena said running over to me. "There is a leak from the sewers in the Athena Cabin so Chiron told me I should stay here!" Selena nodded and led me over to there only empty bunk. It was in the far corner of the room I was thankful to be as far away from the makeup table as possible.

"Just put your stuff down here! You can come to all of our activity's and stuff until you go back to your cabin. OH! Lucky for you, we have a giant game of truth or dare scheduled for tonight so you came just in time!" Oh great! The last thing i wanted to do was play truth or dare with a bunch of love sick puppies. "Cool, so, I am going to head over to the dinning pavilion and get some food. I will be back later." I walked out of the cabin and instantly took a deep breath of perfume free air. When I got to the dinning hall I went and sat at the Athena table. "Hey Annabeth! Where are you staying?" My brother Malcom came and sat next to me. "I am forced to stay in the Aphrodite cabin!"

"Oh I bet you love getting your makeup done and stuff!" He started to put invisible makeup on my face but i swatted his hand away. "Its not funny! I don't want to talk about it. Where are you staying?" He smiled "I get to stay at the Apollo Cabin! It is so cool! They have bows and arrows hanging off every wall! I think i am going to try and get one of them to teach me how to shoot one." I tried to picture my brother shooting things with a bow and arrow and i couldn't help but laugh. "It is not that funny!" "Yes it is" He let out and exasperating humph then left the table. I thought it was time to get back to my fun cabin so i stood up and headed towards my doom.

When I got back inside the Cabin all of the beds were pushed to one side of the room. The other side of the room was littered with makeup, nail polish, and creams. "What is going on?" They all turned towards me and giggled. "We are giving you a full blown make over!" One of the girls i didn't even know yelled. Without further warning they ran over to me and pushed me into a chair. When i tried to stand up i realized i couldn't. "Why cant i move?" They all looked at Selena who was standing in front f me "We tied you down." She said it so matter of factually that I would have thought she did this kind of torture to people every day. "I am sorry to do this Annabeth but I think we are going to but you under for this. It will be painful when we pluck your eyebrows and stuff. It would be best for all of us." before i could protest someone sprayed some perfume right in my face then every thing went black.

**What is she going to look like? If i can get 3 reviews I will post more tomorrow! Enjoy**


End file.
